O Tempo Passou?
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Quando foi o que tempo passou tão rápido? Será que era por eu estar com você? / Yaoi / Hikaru e Kaoru. Terceiro e último capitulo ON! Ps: Segundo tem Lemon o.o.
1. O Tempo Passou

**O Tempo passou?**

_A quanto tempo estou sem você?__  
__A última vez que eu o vi?__  
__A última vez que eu falei com ele?_

Não sei... Não sei mais! O que fiz de errado? O que fiz para você se afastar de min?! No último dia de aula do terceiro colegial. Nós fomos para a escola normalmente. Mas no final do dia você sumira. O que aconteceu?

Em?! O que eu fiz para você se afastar de min?! Perguntei a todos os hosts, perguntei até para ela! Mas ninguém sabia onde você estava!

Mamãe e Papai não se importavam com nós, não se importavam com você! Mas eu sim! Onde você estava?! Já tinha se passado um mês deste a última vez que eu o vi. Um mês e nada de você!

Procurei em todos os cantos, procurei em todo o mundo, mas nada de achá-lo. Aonde você foi parar? Aonde?!

Todas as noites antes de dormi eu chorava, chorava até sentir os meus olhos arderem de tanto que chorei. A sensação de perda é tão triste e dolorosa. Chorava tanto que minha cabeça sempre doía horrores.

_O tempo passou?__  
__Pois bem eu não percebi...__  
__Senti sua falta...__  
__Senti meu coração aos pedaços...__  
__Mas continuei a lhe procurar._

Quanto tempo passou? Um, dois, três meses?! Não foram quase um ano, um ano inteiro sem você. Um ano procurando você, mas toda vez que chegava perto de lhe achar você sumia! Aonde você se meteu?! Por que foges de min?! Por quê?!

Sinto a sua falta, quero você de volta, quero você aqui ao meu lado novamente. Quero fazer aquelas cenas com você de novo! O mundo é tão grande e só agora percebo, percebo pois estou correndo atrás de você. Percebo, pois estou correndo o mundo inteiro atrás de você. Onde você está?!

Depois de um ano lhe procurando a única vez que obtive uma pista foi no dia do nosso aniversário, o qual você me mandou um presente. O presente que você sabia que eu ia gostar um presente que você sabia que tinha a ver conosco, um presente o qual representávamos, um presente que nós dois vimos, mas na época não compramos.

Eram dois colares, sim dois colares iguais, mas tinha suas diferenças, uma era que o que você me deu de presente era um menininho em pé, no formato de quem abraçava outro. E o que provavelmente você comprou para você era o outro menino o qual era abraçado pelo que estava em pé.

De onde tinha saído esse colar? Não sei, era um colar simples porem importante em nossas memórias. Pois quando vimos o colar pela primeira vez falamos que se nós fossemos nos separar iríamos comprar eles e dar um para o outro.

Isso significa que você iria se separar de min?! Sem mais nem menos?! Você estaria seguindo em frente e me deixando para trás?!

_O tempo passou?__  
__Não percebi novamente.__  
__As lembranças me rodeavam.__  
__E com elas as lágrimas caíram.__  
__Você me deixou para trás?__  
__Você se foi e eu nunca mais irei lhe ver?!_

Depois do colar nunca mais achei uma pista sua. Você realmente me deixou para trás?! Não você não seria capais disso! Não... Não... Você nunca seria capais disso.

Deitei na cama ao qual nós dois dividíamos. Deis que ganhei o colar tomei o maior cuidado para não o perder ou estragá-lo, sempre usando-o, era nossa memória, a memória de que um dia iríamos nos completar novamente?!

Estava deitado, novamente chorando, um ano, era o que pensava. Fiquei um ano procurando ele que nem louco e ele não mandara nada, não escrevia, não fazia nada. Simplesmente sumira do mapa, não queria perturbar os hosts com isso pedindo para ajudá-lo a procurar. Não procurei entrar em uma faculdade, ficava lhe procurando ou ficava em casa relembrando nossas memórias mais antigas.

Lembrava o mundo que nós dois criamos, você realmente me deixou para trás?! Não, por favor, diga que não! Por favor, apareça novamente na minha frente e diga que não...

Não quero mais sofrer, não quero mais chorar, mas também não quero lhe perder! Por favor, volte!

_Mas algum dia aquela magia iria se acabar.__  
__Algum dia a carruagem iria parar.__  
__E eu iria ter que descer dela...__  
__Para seguir sozinho o longo caminho...__  
__Mas antes... Algo iria me levar.__  
__Eu tinha certeza...__  
__Algo profundo iria me levar..._

As empregadas e os empregados estavam preocupados comigo, pois eu não comia direito e nem fazia as coisas direito... Você sempre me mostrou o caminho e o que deveria fazer, sempre, sempre junto de min, sempre me guiando. Sem você o que me acontece?! Ah...

Um dia eu me enfraqueci, chorei, corri, chorei e corri até o meu corpo não agüentar. Minha mente estava para explodir. Junto de meu coração. Os empregados que sempre estavam preocupados comigo me levaram ao médico. O médico disse que era por anemia e enfraquecimento. Afinal de contas era o que dava quando não se alimentava direito e corria.

Mandaram-me ficar em repouso absoluto, para que isso acontecesse chamaram o Kyoya-Senpai. Nós conversamos e pela primeira vez eu conversei com alguém, me abri com alguém a não ser ele... Kyoya-Senpai me ajudou, ele me acalmou e me fez dormi, pela primeira vez depois de um ano eu dormi sem chorar. Dormi calmo por ter me aberto com alguém, falado o que estava no meu coração. Pela primeira vez em um ano eu percebi, eu sempre tive amigos que se importavam comigo.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte Kyoya-Senpai não estava mais lá, ele tinha saído, fora embora também. Mas mesmo sem eles os médicos me proibiram de sair de lá.

Depois de algum tempo naquele quarto, eu percebi o quão eu fui idiota. Você não iria querer me ver neste estado, você não iria querer ver eu decaído deste jeito, você iria querer ver eu preocupado com você, mas mesmo preocupado me cuidando...

Finalmente eu entendi... Eu te amo, não como todos nos classificávamos como amor fraternal, eu te amo como um homem ama uma mulher... Mas este sentimento é proibido não é? Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu te amo...

_Mesmo que o algo profundo me leve...__  
__Eu sabia que você iria voltar...__  
__Eu sabia que você iria voltar por min...__  
__Eu sabia, você sente o mesmo que a min...__  
__Eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza!__  
__Você iria voltar..._

Tive que ficar bastante tempo naquele quarto infernal e todos os dias eu me lembrava de você, todos os minutos eu me lembrava de você... Eu tinha certeza que você iria voltar, eu queria acreditar nisso.

Mas será que você iria voltar por min? Será que você realmente iria voltar somente por min?! Meu coração queria acreditar que sim, queria acreditar que você voltaria por min. Mas minha mente me dizia, ele não irá voltar, ele esqueceu de você e nunca mais irá voltar.

Toda vez que eu dormia naquele quarto eu sonhava que você voltaria por min. Uma noite, sem eu saber por que eu acabei acordando durante a madrugada, ouvi a porta se abrindo e fiquei com um pouco de medo. Em minha mão segurava o colar que você tinha me dado, de impulso eu sentei na cama e me encolhi. Até que eu ouvi, ouvi alguém me chamar e logo em seguida eu olhei para quem entrara, tomei um susto. Significa que minha mente estava errada e que você iria voltar por min?

Não você voltou por min! Sorri, mas era um sorriso fraco, o sono ainda estava em min, vi-o sorrindo, esticando as mãos e me fazendo deitar. Vi que ele se sentara ao meu lado segurando minha mão. Sim, ele não iria sair dali... Ele iria continuar ali quando eu acorda-se...

Ou pelo menos era o que eu esperava...

**Continua?**

* * *

Escritor: Ta eu sei, podem me matar xD, mas antes de mais nada xD...

Só uma nota: Tem uma continuação sim senhor ta? Só que estava com vontade de postar logo, então nem sei como ficou xD...

Agradeço a um Hikaru xD... O qual não vou comentar quem é ta?

Agradeço a ele e a pedidos não vou matar ninguem não. Bom o.o... O resto vocês saberam no segundo capítulo ta?!

E Hikaru xD... Eu dedico essa fic a tú . Por jogar RPG comigo durante a noite xD.

Ja né xD.


	2. O Reencontro

Primeiro: Segundo capítulo tem lemon  
Segundo: Os personagens não me pertecem TT  
Terceiro: Não me matem XD... Se não não tem fic...  
Quarto: Este capitulo ta menor que o outro eu sei TT.

**O Tempo passou?  
O Reencontro.**

_Uma noite eu sonhei...  
__Que você voltava por min...  
__Será que era verdade?  
__Eu queria que fosse._

A luz batia em minha face, abria os olhos lentamente. Eu sonhei com ele novamente? Ou será que era a verdade? Não sabia, olhava a janela apreensivo não queria virar para a porta e ver que era mentira. Fitei a janela por um longo tempo, até que algo me fez virar.

Quando tentei me virar por completo para a janela, eu senti minha mão sendo segurada de uma forma firme. E então todas as minhas dúvidas tinham ido embora. Ele tinha realmente voltado por min! E estava ali agora!

Vi-o se levantando sorrindo, era visível que ainda estava com sono. Ele soltou a minha mão e encaminhara para a porta. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas não saia nenhum som, eu estava apreensivo. Não queria que ele saísse, mas também não sabia o que falar.

_O que faço?  
__Não quero que saia novamente...  
__Quero que fique aqui ao meu lado...  
__Por favor, não me deixe._

Como se você lesse a minha mente, ante se sair você voltara. Pegando a minha mão novamente e me beijando na testa, sorrindo. Ele não iria embora ele iria continuar aqui ao meu lado... Sua voz falou algo do tipo: "Se recupere e saia daqui. Estarei em casa".

Sorri você não estaria mentindo para min né? Você estaria em casa quando eu voltasse né? Sim você tinha que estar lá!

Vi-o saindo depois disso o tempo passou rápido, eu me recuperei tão rápido depois daquilo que quando sai do hospital eu mal pude esperar para chegar logo em casa.

_Ao meu redor o tempo passou.  
__Passou tão rápido depois que eu o vi.  
__Quis ir para a casa o mais breve.  
__Pois você estava lá né?!_

Cheguei em casa voando, corri até o quarto para dar de cara com ele tomando banho. Fiquei com uma gota na cabeça, mas mesmo assim, bati na porta e o vi tomando banho sorrindo. O tempo passou, mas você continuava o mesmo, os nossos corpos continuavam os mesmo.

Você me viu entrando e mesmo assim agiu como sempre, continuou tomando banho. Eu sorri não esperava por aquilo, tirei a roupa e entrei no mesmo banheiro. Ele não se importou pelo contrário até sorriu e me abraçou, a água quente caia sobre nossas peles.

Sem pensar muito o beijei, o abraçando forte. Ele também acabara por me retribuir o beijo. Sorri nos beijamos por um longo tempo, encostei-o na parede, descendo os beijos para o pescoço e logo em seguida para os mamilos dele. Vi que ele começava a ficar excitado, descia os beijos até o umbigo dele lambendo e rodeando-o com a língua.

Sorri, eu pensava que ele iria negar isso. Mas pelo contrário ele deixava, assim desci os lábios até o membro dele, primeiro lambia a ponta do membro dele ouvindo-o gemer. Em seguida enfiava o membro dele na minha boca, fazendo leves vai e vens, ouvi-o gemer mais forte e mais alto. Passava uma das mãos na entrada dele rodeando-a com os dedos molhados.

Senti que eu não conseguiria agüentar muito tempo, assim tirei o membro dele da minha boca, virando-o de costas, com a mão enfiava um dedo na entrada dele. Percebia um pouco de resistência e ouvia-o gemer, sim aquilo devia estar doendo um pouco nele. Mas com o tempo em que ficava mexendo o dedo ele logo se acostumara. E eu enfiava um segundo dedo, mexendo-o fazendo ele se acostumar. A outra mão estava na frente dele fazendo vai e vens no membro dele, ele provavelmente estava louco de tanto prazer.

O terceiro dedo fora mais fácil, assim com ele já acostumado começara a penetrá-lo de uma forma devagar, ouvindo-o gemer tanto de prazer como de um pouco de dor. Penetrava-o devagar e quando finalmente estava totalmente dentro dele se mexia de vagar. A mão na frente dele não havia parado de se mexer e eu estocava-o de uma forma gentil, embora um pouco rápido.

Mas logo ele se acostumara assim, a velocidade das estocadas dentro dele e os vai e vens na frente iam ficando mais rápidos. Nenhum de nós dois contínhamos os gemidos, em um último gemido, nós dois gritamos os nomes de cada um.

Sai de dentro dele sentando no chão, minhas pernas estavam bambas e minha respiração estava falha. Ele se sentara do meu lado, quando nossas respirações finalmente voltaram ao normal, terminamos de tomar banho. Saímos do banheiro juntos, nos secamos e nos trocamos.

_Aquilo que fizemos...  
__Foi algo ruim?  
__Pois se foi...  
__Saiba que eu gostei muito.  
__Afinal..._

Nós dois deitamos na cama, nos abraçamos e ficamos olhando um para o outro. Estava na hora de finalmente conversamos? Estava na hora de saber o porquê de você ter ido embora? Ou será que deveríamos esquecer?

As dúvidas eram tantas que eu não conseguia pensar, a luz da lua batia sobre nossos corpos. E eu ao seu lado esquerdo beijei-o calmamente e você sorria para min. Sim, estava na hora de conversarmos. Estava na hora de descobrirmos o por que de tudo isso ter acontecido.

**Continua**

* * *

Off: Tosco eu sei TT, mas não me matem xD... Ainda tem um terceiro capitulo o.O!

§Levando pedrada§

Ai, mas se gostaram mandem reviews e faça alguem feliz sim? \o\ \o/ /o/

A e obrigado a todos que me madaram reviews no capitulo anterior. Eu fiquei feliz sim! E como viram eu continuei xD...

Bom o.o... Como eu disse no começo eu dedico a fic para um certo Hikaru, que no momento está me atazanando pedindo para saber o por que raios eu fiz um Hitachiin sumir xD...

Bom Hikaru. Alguma hora você descobre ta? § Sai correndo para não ser morto pelo Hikaru §

Deixa reviews se gostou § Olhos brilhantes § afinal é por causa das reviews que teve uma continuação...

Até a próxima?


	3. A Conversa

**O Tempo Passou?**

**A conversa**

Deitado ao seu lado percebia que finalmente era o momento de conversarmos, mas eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com esta conversa. Afinal de contas depois do que fizemos, tenho medo do que você fale... Mas finalmente estava na hora de perguntar. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Por quê? Por que você foi embora? Por que me deixou aqui?

- Porque era necessário.

- Mas, me diga. Tem algum motivo?

- Claro que tem.

- Me conta?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Claro!

Ouvi-o suspirar, sentara-se na cama embora pelo que me parece-se ele estava cansado de mais, aproveitei que ele estava sentando e deixei a cabeça sobre as pernas dele e ele acabara por mexer nos meus cabelos.

- Um pouco antes de acabar as aulas eu já tinha planejado dar essa sumida. Afinal de contas muitas coisas aconteceram no Host Club e acabou por influenciar os anfitriões. Você bem sabe disso, afinal de contas, você saiu com ela uma vez durante as férias.

Olhei-o, sim eu sabia disso. Embora eu quisesse evitar pensar nisso, eu sabia que as influencias que ela trouxera foram grandes. Pois mudara um pouco a personalidade de todos e todos os anfitriões lá tinham certeza disso.

- Eu me sentia um pouco estranho durante o período que ficávamos no Host Club depois que ela entrou. E não só isso, você também ficou estranho.

Ele fez uma pausa como quem pensa-se, eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, como também sabia o que ele estava falando. O Host Club parecia que tinha ficado mais animado, como também parecia que tinha ganhado mais vida. O único receio que todo mundo teve era do que aconteceria depois que todos nós nos formássemos e fossemos para a faculdade. Era a única coisa que temíamos, de que acabássemos nos separando.

Não foi o que aconteceu, nós continuamos amigos e até hoje continuamos. Mas a vida de cada um mudou com o Host Club. Kyoya-Senpai e o Tono criaram coragem de ir contra suas famílias e fazerem tudo se acertarem. Hani-Senpai e Mori-Senpai continuavam os mesmo, um pouco mais fáceis de entender. Só nós dois que mudamos quase que completamente.

Afinal, abrimos as nossas mentes e descobrimos que tínhamos parado de dividir o mundo daquele jeito em "nós" e o "resto". Só que em nossos corações permanecemos os mesmos. Era o que nós dois provavelmente estaríamos pensando... Embora nós tenhamos ficado separados por um longo tempo, parecia que nossas mentes ainda estavam sincronizadas. Vi-o sorrindo e passando a mão sobre a minha cabeça novamente.

- Você sabe né? Que nossos corações permaneceram os mesmo... A única diferença é que ao invés de no meu só ter você, tinha ela.

- E no meu também...

- Sim, foi por isso que eu sumi. Quis colocar a mente em ordem e também pensar se seria o melhor...

- Mas...

- Foi por ter sumido que eu percebi a verdade...

- Está se referindo a aquela verdade?

- Sim, a verdade de que nós dois sempre seremos iguais. Tanto em sentimentos, mente e corpos. E que ela só mostrou que nós dois estaríamos estamos sempre pensando e sentindo as mesmas coisas.

- Então?

- Sim... Também é verdade que nós sentiríamos o que o outro estaria sentindo ao longe. E que mesmo nó estando ligados, o mundo não seria só nós e sim maior.

- Mas...

- Hikaru, se eu sumi foi para pensar e colocar a mente e os sentimentos em ordem. Quando você ficou doente, Kyoya me avisou e eu vim da onde estava até aqui. Ele me contou o que você disse a ele e foi ai que eu me toquei.

- Do que?

- Que eu te amava, acima do sentimento de irmãos.

Vi-o corar um pouco, eu provavelmente também tinha corado, sorri beijando os lábios dele.

- Sabe Kaoru?

- Hum?

- No tempo que você ficou fora, eu percebi que ela não me importava. Percebi que te amava acima do sentimento de irmão como também percebi que sem você o mundo não tem significado. Foi muito triste ficar sem você neste um ano. E por eu ficar rodando o mundo a sua procura eu percebi que realmente o mundo é grande.

Vi-o sorrindo, afinal as palavras soavam de uma força doce embora eu não soubesse por que estava as falando.

- Mas, aonde é que você estava o.O?!

- Ah... Estava na casa de campo na França da Família Ootori o.o...

- AH! Por isso que eu nunca iria te achar o.o... Eu só vou a lugares que eu conheço e sei me comunicar.

- Por isso que nunca iria me achar :P...

Sorrimos, passei a mão sobre a cintura dele o puxando para mim em um abraço, assim deixei a minha face próxima a dele o olhando.

- Você não vai mais sumir não é?

- Provavelmente não. Não tenho mais motivos para sumir

- Que bom n.n significa que você vai ficar eternamente ao meu lado.

- Sim, Hikaru.

Beijei os lábios dele de uma foca sutil e doce. Nunca iria imaginar que estar do lado do meu irmão fosse tão bom e agradável. O mundo poderia ser grande, mas ao lado dele eu irei percorrê-lo.

O Tempo Passou rápido enquanto o procurava. Mas ao lado dele o tempo passa muito mais rápido.

Descobri que o tempo passa-se mais rápido quando estávamos felizes e junto da pessoa que amamos. Pois quando estamos tristes e longe da pessoa que amamos, parece que o tempo não passa. Parece que ficamos parados no tempo sem ter para onde ir.

A pior sensação que já tive além da tristeza de ficar longe do meu irmão, foi a sensação de ficar parado no tempo.

**FIM**

* * *

Off: Pronto podem me matar u.u...

Aqui está o último episódio da fic... Embora não tenha nada para escrever, ai ficou pequena -.-...

Me desculpem o tamanho vergonhoso e a falta de criatividade... Mas eu sinceramente não sabia mais o que escrever -.-...

Bom reviews né? Obrigado :P... Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui xD...

E... A esta fic inteira foi dedicada ao Hikaru :P... Que atualmente é o meu namorado...

Embora ultimamente ele não mereça nada disso u.u...

Mas bem xD... Só isso xD... Ainda tenho que terminar outras fics... Bom o.o... Espero que tenham gostado n.n...

Obrigado a todo que me madaram reviews. E espero que leiam outras fics minhas n.n e claro espero que gostem xD...

Deixa eu ir que eu acho que vou ser morto já já...

Até a próxima n.n


End file.
